


No Cost Option

by scherryzade



Series: Newcomers [11]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Lorne being awesome, Military Ranks, gratuitous scottish accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/pseuds/scherryzade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne has to clarify a few things for Mark Collins</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Cost Option

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my LJ account on [October 3rd, 2010](http://scherryzade.livejournal.com/14020.html).
> 
> An incidental Newcomers scene, taking place more or less after [Five Callings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/157441/chapters/226970), and part of a group of stories I'm thinking of as "Favours that the Atlantis senior staff are going to regret doing for AR-27"
> 
> Rating for language only. Ignore the crappy title.

"She cannae do this!" Collins is incensed.

"She can. She did," says Evan.

"It's - It's -" Mark flings his arms wide. "It's a fucking imposition, that's what it is."

"Permission to speak freely granted," says Evan, and bites back a smile.

"Sorry, sir," says Mark, deflating slightly. Then his expression hardens. "You had a hand in this, sir, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Aye, right you are, sir. Picture of fucking innocence, you are, sir, if you'll pardon my fucking English."

"It was entirely Captain Rodriguez' idea."

"She doesnae have the right!"

"She's your CO, Collins."

Mark looks torn. "Sir -"

"Are you questioning her judgement?"

"Nossir." He says it automatically, and knowing Mark, he means it, but that certainty is warring with something stronger.

"You don't think you deserve this?" asks Evan, and he says it to mock, not expecting Mark to look away so sharply. "You really don't?"

"It's just a bad idea all round, sir," says Mark, subdued.

Evan wants to shake him. "Why do you think she did this?"

"It's not-"

"What? It's not fair? It's not right? You don't want the responsibility? You really think it makes any difference to the job you're doing?"

"I'm not-"

"Yes, you are. No, I don't want to hear it. You are good at what you do, Mark. As good as any NCO in Atlantis. You should have been promoted years ago. Just because you could slip through the cracks in Colorado doesn't mean Rodriguez is going to let you get away with it here."

"I don't -"

"Are you talking back, Corporal? Is that your way to get bumped back to Private? Because believe me, the shit Rodriguez had to go through to get you promoted -" Evan breaks off, more pissed at himself than Collins. Christ, he thought it was funny, scheming with Rodriguez to get Mark promoted, despite Sheppard's doubts and the SGC's complete horror at the notion.

Evan had always assumed Mark was one of those guys who take pride in avoiding the responsibilities that promotion brought. That Atlantis had changed that. Now, with Mark standing in front of him, Corporal's stripes clenched in a white-knuckled fist, Evan's not so sure.

"I've seen you with Wright, Mark. I know you can lead. Hell, I've seen you with Rossi and Addes, all that little posse. Half of them are NCOs, but they all listen to you.

"Rodriguez knows it, too. But that's not why she asked - why she fought to get you this. She knows, just as well as you or I, that not everybody sees that. She does this for you, everybody sees the stripes. Everybody sees what you - what you are, here. In Atlantis, in 2-7."

Sees his worth.

"Captain Rodriguez went out on a limb for you, Corporal." He wills that to sink into Mark's thick skull. Mark's expression is unreadable, but he's looking down at the stripes.

"So I'm asking you again: Are you questioning her judgement?"

Mark snaps to attention. "Sir, nossir."

 

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> No Cost Option: NCO: Non-commisioned officer. See? Crappy title. I googled it. 'No Cost Option' isn't a phrase I've ever heard used, but it was better than [Net Capital Outflow](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Net_Capital_Outflow) or [Isocyanate](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Isocyanate).


End file.
